random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
If Natedawg921 edited The Bunkest's Character Bios
Character bios! Ace Lad oh shit it's your cool and awesome local half human, half cartoon friend who has chill and no chill all at the same time. goes by ACF as well, is nonbinary just like the real counterpart. unlike previous bunker versions, this ace is calmer but still gets into Shenanigans. also likes cheesecake, i guess. Bob the Stick Figure a lovable and amazing simple stick figure. if ace isnt the voice of reason, he is. has a love for angel food cake and indie music. he's also rather nervous around other people and very sensitive to danger, but he covers this up well. Bowser & Jr. CompliensCreator00 NintendoChamp89 Captain Moch Moon Snail A cool and great gay Zangoose who hates Adventure Time to death. Moon Snail is a bit of a "black sheep" of the Bunkest, and often seems like he doesn't fit in. He's often reluctant with the other Bunkmates' plans, and is also a massive introvert, spending a lot of his time in his grotto. He's also an incredibly avid gamer and professional noodle eater, and loves all genres of music save for Dubstep. He also hates spicy foods and cucumbers. Moon Snail is just his nickname. He doesn't reveal his real name because... reasons? Eh, it's probs because of the government or some stupid shit like that. Some moments reveal that his hat is also a hammerspace, which he uses to store some objects to make up for his lack of pockets. Flametail A very sarcastic, but still amicable and lovely Typhlosion who is also Moon Snail's boyfriend. Unlike Moon Snail, he's often eager to stick with the Bunkest's plans, and likes to help others. He really likes fruit, but hates lemons. He also is cryophobic. Tornadospeed A friendly, fashionable, cool, and awesome fellow who is dorky and fun-loving. He's very emotional at times, and is often unambitious, but he has a good heart. He likes music, cartoons, baking, peanut butter, and having a good time with his friends. He also likes anime, but is reluctant to admit it. J. Severe Madi Shinx A cute and beautiful Shinx who is obsessed with candy, to the point of having a safe of candy under her bed. She has an impressive curiosity and is full of energy and charm. She is a huge fan of Rubbadubbers ''and the comic strip Off the Mark. She has a habit of putting her hands together with the fingers tucked inside and making them clap. She has a lot of cool and cute Pokemon that she sometimes uses, and she sometimes wears a belt that she pokes her Pokemon's Poke Balls onto. Papa John Madi Shinx's cute and adorable cat, sometimes called Papaya due to Papa John being a boy's name. In Bunk Babies, it is revealed that Papa John was her name because her old humans found her at a Papa John's Pizza when she was a kitten. She is always seen beside Madi. She is an old cat and is missing her right front tooth, but she does very well in her old age, cuteness, sweetness, and beauty. She has a house in her room. She enjoys sitting in Bunkmates' laps and rubbing herself all over them, sometimes licking their hands. She does not like dogs and tries to go after and attack them when they get too close to her. She meows at the Bunkmates if she needs something from them. Kyle Madi Shinx's very lovely white guinea pig, who first debuts in Guinea Oink. Pixel A cute and beautiful exuberant teenage lesbian who loves taking risks, witty humor, strawberries, cats, strawberry milk, skateboarding and the color red. They are openly creative, sweet, and locely and becomes happy when talking about things they like. Because of the former, Pixel is usually the one assigned to tasks that involve arts and crafts. Although they are mostly generous, charismatic, cute, beautiful, and good at keeping secrets, Pixel also tends to be choleric sometimes, but this is rare. In "Fear Factor 4.0", it is revealed that their biggest fear is confined spaces (especially elevators), making them a claustrophobe. However, Pixel is not the same as their real counterpart in some ways. #Pixel is a lesbian (a lesbian, to be more specific), unlike their pansexual real counterpart. #Pixel is a cisgender female (and still uses they/them pronouns), and their real counterpart is non-binary. #Unlike their real life counterpart, Pixel is not afraid of heights, and is a risk-taker in every sense of the word. #Pixel loves strawberries. Their real counterpart, however, cannot stand them. MR Z BRAINZ Also known as Bonez Zomboss Brainz, MR Z BRAINZ is a cool and fun zombie who enjoys video games. He has a mysterious past, with which he refuses to share with anybody. He is a tall zombie with headphones and a black t-shirt with black jeans. MegaToon1234 A very crazy and cool young man who draws many things, acts as a media geek, praises and worships his gherkin god, and is hip with the ladies, no-brainer. He also has a white rubbery thing with two green and red curves in it that he uses as a ''fake mustache. O Mighty Gherkin MegaToon1234's very own cool and awesome religious god, who is an anthropomorphic gherkin. Computero Botbolt MegaToon1234's awesome robotic butler. He's inspired by one of his common OCs. Comedy Croaker MegaToon1234's cool froggy jester. Donald and Douglas MegaToon1234's cute and adorable pet two-headed dog, inspired by the two-headed dog from the Tetris & Dr. Mario commercial. Category:The Bunkest Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Madi Shinx